


Return to me

by killing_kurare



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Canonical Incest, F/M, Game: Resident Evil CODE: Veronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: All he has to do is wait ... but time and doubt can be cruel.





	

  
**Challenge** : [](http://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/profile)[**daswaisenhaus**](http://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/) \- [#_0960] Ich liebte dich, vielleicht ist dieses Feuer In meinem Herzen noch nicht ganz verglüht; / Doch deine Ruh' ist mir vor Allem teuer, durch nichts betrüben will ich dein Gemüth / Ich liebte dich, stumm, hoffnungslos und schmerzlich, / In aller Qual, die solche Liebe hergibt — Ich liebte dich so wahrhaft  
**Challenge** : [](http://100-women.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://100-women.livejournal.com/)**100_women** \- 016. Love  
  
  
  
He can't count the times his gaze was fixed on her angelic face behind the glass, blonde hair surrounding her like a halo, softly floating in the water. He lifts his hand and touches the clean glass; cold and smooth underneath his fingertips. He likes to remember how warm she was, how soft, how tender when they touched.  
  
A sigh escapes his lips. „Alexia …“ he breathes and fights the urge to break the glass, to free her from her self-inflicted prison. But he knows that she would hate him if he did so.  
  
No, he would never dare to disturb her slumber, her peace.  
  
He likes to think that she’s happy where she is, that her mind is content, more than it has ever been when she was awake.  
  
He couldn’t stand the thought of her being unhappy. His heart couldn’t take it.  
  
Not that **she** cared about his heart. Had Alexia done so, she'd never have left. Of course there had been apologies and vows of her love to him … but still he doesn’t believe her. He wants to, oh God, how he wants to …

  
But it's just not possible for her to love him as much as he loved her. He knows she could live without him and be happy. But what is **his** life is without her now? Empty and incomplete.  
  
One should think, that after all this time, his love would've died away, that his heart got accustomed to the constant pain.  
  
But no.  
  
Every single time he lays eyes on that lifeless, sleeping form of his twin-sister in that tank, the well-known burning returns to him like an old friend. Reliable, always there.  
  
Another sigh.  
  
„Remember, it will be over some day. When enough time has passed, she will return to you. And then you’ll be together forever.“  
  
Yes, this is what he hopes for. That Alexia will still love him as much as she did, as much as he loves her. And when she can hear him again, when she can understand his words, he will not waste another second and tell her everything that’s in his heart, that his love never ceased to burn his soul, not for one moment in all these years.  
  
„You’ll be proud of me, Alexia,“ he whispers and smiles at his sister. „I love you.“  
  



End file.
